hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 1
11 June 2009 |color = #8CFF70 }} Title: "Unmei wa, Eigo de Iu to Desutinī" (運命は、英語で言うとデスティニー) '-' "In English, 'Unmei' Means 'Destiny'" Date Aired: Original - 1 April 2007, English - 11 June 2009 Brief Synopsis A twin-tailed girl is running away from a giant robot then insults the robot/robot's controller, but when it attacks, she calls out "HAYATE!". A blue-haired teenage boy in a suit saves her before she is shot by the robot, then the opening song starts before he can introduce himself properly. After the opening, a little blue-haired boy askes Santa why he doesn't get presents, so he tells him that it is becuase he is poor, but those who work hard will smile in the end. Then in the present(A.D.200X), the blue-haired boy from the start is introduced as 16-year old Hayate Ayasaki, working as a bicycle delivery boy. Soon after he is fired when his boss finds out that he is still in high school, and gives his salary to his parents, who irresponsibly spend it all on gambling(because they are truly useless parents). When he reaches home, the parents are gone for good, but left some small change and a debt of 156,804,000 yen as a Christmas present with a plan to sell him. When the Yakuza henchmen come to collect Hayate, he escapes, and finds his way to the park. He then sees a little girl and plans to hold her ransom, untils he saves her from some men. She introduces herself as Nagi and he asks to kidnap her as a reward, though she thinks he wants to go out with her(but she agrees). He reveals his identity in the ransom call, so gives up and collapses in the snow. He is given kindness and a scarf by a lady(who is later known as Maria, Nagi's maid). However, Nagi is kidnapped while he was gone so he saves her again, using his superhuman bicycle skills to catch up with a speeding car. After Nagi is saved, she offers to make him the Sanzen'in butler for a job but then is taken away in the helicopter as he is very injured due to being knocked by the speeding car in the rescue attempt. Plot The episode starts with a young girl running away from a giant robot. The robot introduces her as Nagi Sanzen'in and asks her to be caught by the robot. Nagi then says there are five reasons why she cannot. When asked, she lists them out (addressing the robot) as 1)You're stupid, 2)You're really stupid, 3)You're extremely stupid, and 4)You're revolutionarily, cosmically stupid. The robot, or the person controlling the robot, is angered so before she lists the fifth one, aims its guns to kill her when she yells out "HAYATE!". Just before bullets from the robot hit her, a teenage boy in a suit with blue hair rescues her. She tells him the opening is about to start, and so to quickly introduce himself, but he only gets out the words "I'm the Sanzen'in family's..." out before the theme song starts. After the theme song, a little boy asks why Santa doesn't give him presents, which the reply is that he is poor. Then Santa tells him that although he is poor, it is those who work hard that will smile in the end. The young boy then is introduced in the future as Hayate Ayasaki, a 16 year old boy working hard as a bicycle delivery boy for money for his worse-than-useless parents and the boy who was seen before the opening theme. After finishing the delivery in progress, his employer fires him after finding out that he is still in high school, and gives the salary to Hayate's parents. Normally, this wouldn't have been so bad, except his parents have a habit of spending all of their money on their dreams (which is actually wasting it through gambling). By the time Hayate had gotten home, all that was left was some small change and his parents were gone. His parents had also left a debt of 156,804,000 yen as a Christmas present from borrowing money from loan sharks and had planned to sell him to the Yakuza in the black market(though they are referred to as the "very generous people" or "very kind people"). Soon after, the Yakuza henchmen come, but he manages to break a window and escape. In an extremely desperate situation, Hayate plans to kidnap a little girl (who is introduced as the Nagi Sanzen'in from before the opening theme) standing in front of a vending machine in the park. Santa appears in his mind again telling him the same thing at the beginning of the episode, but this time Hayate punches his imaginary face. Unfortunately, two other men try and mess with her. Instinctively, Hayate jumps out from his hiding spot and scares them off. The little girl reveals herself as Nagi. Hayate gives her his coat since she was cold. She thanks Hayate for helping her and tells him he can ask for anything from her. Hayate then asks her to come with him, though it sounded like he was confessing and that he 'wants her' and 'decided to take her away', when he was actually asking permission to kidnap her. Nagi, thinking that this was confession of his love towards her, agrees to go with him ('go out on a date'). Unfortunately for Hayate, another two criminals appear and they kidnap Nagi as Hayate is busy making the anonymous ransom call (though he accidentally says his name, wastes the last of his money and gives up). Hayate, forlorn, collapsed in the snow, is given a scarf and kindness by a random woman (who is later known to be Nagi's maid, Maria), which cheers him up. He then sees Nagi being kidnapped, so he borrows her bike to chase the speeding kidnapper's car and save Nagi. After Hayate catches up to the car going 120 kilometers per hour with the bike, he is hit by said car immediately after he races in front of the kidnappers. Hayate flies onto the hood of the car and asks for the kidnappers to return Nagi to him. The kidnappers, frightened by his demonic appearance due to blood dripping down his headand his red glowing eyes, agree. To express her gratitude, Nagi she promises to grant Hayate one wish, which was to find a new job for him, and so offered to hire him as her new butler. However, due to severe injuries (like being knocked by a speeding car while rescuing Nagi), he collapses and then is taken away by Nagi's helicopter to recover. She then reveals she is the heir to the incredibly rich Sanzen'in family. Adapted From Hayate The Combat Butler! (manga): 001. Santa's Red Is A Blood Coloured Hell 002. In English "Unmei" Means Destiny Referbacks put references to previous episodes here Trivia References *04:20 — The bike scene is an allusion to Overdrive (Shinozaki) *05:34 — The boy wearing the baseball uniform with the number 56 is a reference to Goro Honda from Major. *07:35 — There is a (weird) pink Pikachu on the shelf *10:20 — The telephone advertisement on the pole Hayate is hiding behind is a picture of Dorothy from MÄR. *13:24 — “Not even my father hit me” are famous lines of Amuro Ray from Mobile Suit Gundam *20:29 — Hayate is moving like Eva Unit 01 *24:25 — “Honestly, next week will be interesting and cool, too!” is a line from Mashin Eiyuden Wataru. New Characters Unanswered Questions Quotes Category:Episodes